Et si James Potter avait une petit soeur ?
by Naomi Mustang
Summary: C'est une nouvelle histoire que j'ai commencée depuis un petit moment. Elle raconte les années Poudlard des maraudeur, de Lily et de la soeur de James, Lucy (personnage inventé) J'espère qu'elle vous plaira et j'attend plein de review de votre part


Chapitre 1 :

Il était dans son dortoir, seul, travaillant sur le premier devoir de l'année. Mais son regard s'attarda sur la fenêtre qui montrait le ciel bleu de ce début de mois de Septembre. La pleine lune étant dans quelques jours il se sentait très fatigué et avait donc refusé de sortir avec ses amis dans le parc de Poudlard.

« Rémus ? »

La personne qui l'appela n'était autre que Lucy, la sœur de James.

« Tu vas bien ? »

« Oui, oui. Pourquoi n'est tu pas dehors ? »

« J'apporte les … potions pour ….. ton « problème de fourrure » »

Elle mimait les guillemets en souriant, mais cette appellation la mettait plutôt mal à l'aise. Elle était âgée d'un an de moins que son frère, et avait été, depuis son entrée à Poudlard, mis au courant de tout. La sur-protection de son frère la mettait cependant à l'écart de chaque « plan » qui pourrait mal tourner. Elle s'était donc résigné à n'être que « l'infirmière » de ces problèmes mensuels.

« Ce n'est que dans trois jours tu sais ? » Lui dit-il. Tu avait le temps.

« Ah, je sais mais c'était un excellent prétexte pour ne pas discuter avec McBermitt. »

« Il te suis toujours ? »

Elle avait pu entendre l'énervement de sa voix. McBermitt était un Serpentard qui l'avait suivit et harcelée pendant un temps mais James s'était fait un plaisir de lui faire peur.

« Non, on s'est juste croisés dans un couloir. »

Son regard insistait pour savoir ce qu'il s'était vraiment passé.

« Je te le jure. » Répondit-elle les mains levées.

Il n'insista pas plus. C'est ce qu'elle aimait avec Rémus, il faisait confiance. Son frère serait déjà partit sur ses grand hippogriffes et l'aurait déjà tué, suivit de Sirius. Elle rangea les potions près du lit de James et regardait la photo sur sa table de nuit où toute la famille était réunie. Ils se ressemblaient assez, les même cheveux quoique beaucoup plus coiffés pour elle, le même contours de visage. La seule différence était les yeux, elle avait les yeux de leur mère, verts, et lui de leur père, noisettes et qu'elle ne portait pas de lunettes. Elle sorti sa baguette et fit apparaître un parchemin et une plume. Elle marqua quelques mots dessus : « J'ai caché les médicament dans ta table de nuit. Et s'il te plait, remet le journal intime de Lily là où tu l'a trouvé ! Lucy. » Elle posa le mot sur son lit et en soupirant d'exaspération face à son frère qui en faisait voir de tout les couleurs à sa camarade de chambre, s'avança vers la sortie du dortoir des maraudeurs, annonçant un vague « on se voit au diner » à celui qui restait.

Rémus n'avait pas répondu, non pas qu'il n'en eu pas envie, mais son devoir de métamorphose lui donnait du fil à retordre. Il maudissait McGonagall de leur donner un devoir aussi complexe en cette période de pleine lune. Un rire qui ressemblait a un aboiement se fit entendre et les trois autre Maraudeurs firent leur entré dans le dortoir.

« Lunard ! Tu ne devinera jamais ! » Lui dit James entre deux rires.

« Non mais, Rémus n'a pas envie de savoir James ! » Le suppliais Peter.

Rémus interrogea Sirius du regard et celui-ci essaya de ne pas rire pour lui expliquer :

« Peter a ... -rire- Il a ... -rire- Amy ….- rire- eau. » Et il tomba de rire sur son lit suivit de James.

Les joues de Peter prirent une couleur rosé et il se dévoua pour raconter l'histoire à un Rémus qui ne comprenait rien.

« Avec Amy on marchait près du lac et au bout d'un moment on s'est arrêté, elle allait m'embrasser mais il y a une bête qui s'est posé sur ma manche j'ai eu peur et je l'ai poussée dans le lac. »

Rémus ne retenais plus son rire à présent. Amy Durosier était la petite amie de Peter depuis quelque temps et en seulement quelques semaines elle avait été victimes de petits accidents comme celui -ci au moins dix fois. Par Merlin, c'est qu'elle devait en être amoureuse de Peter !

Quand tout le monde fut remit, James s'approcha de son lit et vu le mot de sa sœur :

« Lucy a déjà amené les médicaments ? »

« Oui, tout à l'heure, lui répondit Rémus. »

« Mais c'est dans trois jours ! »

« Elle m'a dit qu'elle avait rien à faire, et qu'en passant près de l'infirmerie elle avait vu Pomfresh sortir alors elle en a profité. » Menti Rémus.

« Je vois. Comment elle sait pour le journal de Lily ? »

Devant le regard menaçant de James, Rémus leva les mains et tourna la tête de gauche à droite.

« C'est ta sœur James, elle doit avoir un espèce de don super bizarre » lui dit Sirius.

Rémus se remit à son devoir, un sourire au lèvre, amusé par la réponse de James « Ma sœur est tout à fait normale Sirius ! ». Il n'arriverait pas à faire ce foutu devoir aujourd'hui, il le sentait bien. Toute façon il était trop fatigué pour le continuer. Il laissa tomber.

Le jour de la pleine lune arriva, un samedi. Ils étaient tous restés à Poudlard. Ils ne voulaient pas sortir et laisser Rémus tout seul. Les quatre garçons et Lucy était dans le dortoirs des maraudeurs.

« James ! Tu lui a toujours pas rendu ? »Demanda-t-elle en montrant le journal.

« Je l'ai pas encore fini ! »

« C'est pas une raison, on ne lit pas le- »

« Journal intime des autres, je sais, tu me l'a répété déjà cent fois... »

« Va lui rendre maintenant ! »

« Tu n'a qu'a le faire ! »

« Ce n'est pas moi qui l'ai pris ! »

« Ah ça on ne sais pas ! » Dit-il en souriant devant la mine choquée de sa petite sœur.

« Sirius, dis lui toi ! »

« Trop fatigué, désolé. » Répondit celui-ci.

« Rémus ! »

« Ne me mêlez pas à ça ! » Dit-il en se retournant sur son lit.

« Ahaha Sœurette, personne ne veut t'aider … Bon allez, je vais le continuer moi ! »

Elle tourna la tête vers Peter et le regarda en souriant. Elle s'avança vers lui et lui parla dans l'oreille. Le visage de celui-ci s'éclaircit, il se leva, piqua le journal des mains de James et dans un temps record parti dans la salle commune. James regardait sa sœur avec un air d'énervement mais celle-ci fit mine d'avoir rien vu, fière de son plan.

« Que lui a tu dit ? » Demanda Sirius

« Qu'il se ferait surement pardonner par Amy si il faisait un bonne action » dit-elle en souriant.

James ferma les rideau de son lit rageusement, sous le rire de Sirius qui rigolait encore de se pauvre accident.

Le soir arriva, les garçons se préparaient et Lucy faisait les cent pas, regardant de temps en temps Rémus, pour s'assurer qu'il allait bien. Au moment de partir, elle enlaça tout le monde, James, Sirius, Peter puis Rémus auquel elle donna un bisou sur la joue.

Cette nuit avait été particulièrement éprouvante pour Rémus, plus que les précédentes. Il s'était plus blessé que les autres fois et quand il s'était remis de sa transformation son premier réflexe avait était de voir si ses amis allait bien.

Lucy se tenait à coté de Peter et lui mettait un pansement sur le bras. Elle s'aperçut que Rémus s'était réveillé et lui souri.

« Comment tu peux sourire à 5 heure du matin ? » Lui demanda-t-il

« C'est un secret. » Répondit-elle en tirant la langue comme une enfant. « Comment tu te sens ? »

« Mieux même si j'ai quelques courbatures, et toi ? Tu devrais aller dormir. »

« Non ça va, je préfère rester ici, toute façon j'arriverais pas à dormir maintenant. Comment c'était cette nuit ? »

« Horrible. Encore plus que les autres fois. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais j'ai l'impression que cette nuit à était plus dure que les autres. »

Elle vint s'assoir sur son lit et pris sa main entre les siennes. Elle exerça une légère pression pour dire qu'elle était désolée.

« Au fait, tu veux manger un truc ? Je suis passée au cuisine dans la nuit ». Dit-elle fièrement.

Elle lui amena le sac où était rangé toute sorte de plat que les garçons adoraient. Il commença à manger quand il l'a regarda

« Tu ne t'es rien pris ? »

« Ah si mais je l'ai déjà mangé, j'étais tellement stressée, mes pauvres cuisses ! » Dit-elle avec une moue d'enfant

Il ria un peu, la scrutant :

« Je te rassure, ça ne se voit pas du tout. »

Elle sourie. Il l'a regarda plus attentivement. Elle était très belle, vraiment. Il aimait beaucoup quand elle souriait. Elle ressemblait beaucoup à James physiquement, mais était beaucoup plus altruiste et attentionnée. Il la regardait partir vers son frère qui avait parlé dans son sommeil. Elle s'était attaché les cheveux. C'était très rare qu'elle le fasse. Elle disait qu'elle n'aimait pas trop l'impression que ça lui faisait. Elle disait qu'elle se sentait chauve. Lui la trouvait mieux. Ça lui donnait une certaine maturité, la rendait plus femme. Elle se releva et regarda sa montre.

« Je vous emprunte votre douche » lui dit-elle. « Tu devrais essayer de te rendormir tu sais. »

Il acquiesça et la laissa partir dans la salle de bain. Il se recoucha.

Rémus fut réveillée par une Lily Evans énervée plus tard dans la matinée.

« Potter ! »

« Oui, Lily ? » Répondit James d'une voix charmeuse

« Tu as lu mon journal ! »

« Ah, tu parle du bouquin où tu as marqué que j'étais beau, intelligent …. sexy » dit-il en arquant un de ses sourcils.

Ses joues devinrent rouge et elle tourna les talons en criant un « Tu m'énerve Potter ! » et sortis du dortoir. Il abordait un sourire de vainqueur. Elle n'avait pas exactement écrit ça, en fait elle n'avait pas cité de nom. Mais la seule pensée qu 'elle parlait d'un autre homme lui donnait des envies de meurtres. Et puis toute les occasions étaient bonnes pour la voir rougir.

« Mec, t'a vraiment lu son journal ? » Demanda Sirius.

« Ouep ! » Répondit James, fier de lui.

« Tu me fais rêver, mon pote ! »

Rémus soupira et se leva de son lit.

« Y'en a pas un pour rattraper l'autre. Dit-il en allant vers la salle de bain »

« Tu … tu crois que … je pourrais faire ça avec Amy ? » Demanda Peter, assis en tailleur sur son lit.

Les deux maraudeurs se retournèrent, surpris par la question.

« Impossible Pete, Amy t'aime trop, ça ne marcherait pas … Désolée mon pote … lui répondit James. La relation que Lily et moi avons est exceptionnelle tu vois ? »

Devant l'incompréhension de Peter Sirius ajouta :

« Amy ne te déteste pas, alors que Lily … »

« Lily ne me déteste pas ! Elle m'aime … c'est juste qu'elle ne le sait pas encore … »

Lily tournait en rond dans son dortoir. James avait lu son journal, ça n'allait pas se passer comme ça, il n'avait pas le droit ! Mais que pouvait-elle faire ? Elle faisait les cent pas au milieu de la pièce, s'asseyait sur lit, de relevait, puis de recouchait sur son lit. Mais rien. Rien ne lui montait à l'esprit pour se venger de cet abominable Potter. Il lui fallait quelques choses de … méchant, oui quelque choses qui pourrait vraiment coller avec le style de blagues que Potter faisait au gens. Quelque chose de méchant. Elle réfléchissait, lui jeter un sort de lévitation, trop banal, faire exploser son chaudron, trop commun. Non tout ça n'allait pas, il lui fallait quelque chose de vraiment, vraiment méchant. Elle se mit à ricaner à l'idée de ce qu'elle allait faire à ce bon vieux Potter, et s'arrêta devant la mine d'une Lucy très choquée parce qu'elle venait de voir.

L'heure du repas arriva et les deux jeune filles partirent vers la salle commune. Elles discutaient des sorts que Lucy devait maîtriser pour ses cours de défense contre les forces du mal.

« Le truc, Lucy, c'est que pour le sortilège d'attraction il ne faut penser … »

« Lily-chérie ! »

James arriva vers elles, sont sourire charmeur sur les lèvres.

« Tient, Potter ! Quel mauvais vent t'amène ? »

« En fait, je suis juste venu voir ma sœur adorée, mais si tu veux que je passe du temps avec toi, mon amour il n'y a pas soucis. »

« Dans tes rêves Potter, dans tes rêves … Dit-elle en partant. »

Il la regardait partir tendrement, puis se tourna vers sa sœur. Il remarqua qu'elle semblait fatiguée.

« Tu te sens bien ? » Demanda-t-il inquiet.

« Oui, tout va bien. Que me veut tu ? »

« Papa et maman ont envoyé une lettre, il faut que tu leurs écrive un mot. »

« D'accord. C'est tout ? »

« Non, cette année, nous devons passer Noël ici, les parents ont une mission à je ne sais plus où, enfin, comme d'habitude quoi. »

« Je vois … Elle fit une pause. Amy est très en colère, dit-elle en regardant Peter. Mais je pense que ça lui passera, elle l'aime beaucoup. »

« Très bien ! »

Il prit sa sœur par les épaules et l'entraina vers la table des Gryffondor, elle lui racontant les dernière blagues que Sirius avait raconté pour draguer.

Après avoir mangé, tout les élèves retournèrent dans leurs dortoirs. Le groupe était partit vers la salle commune des Gryffondor. Lucy parlait avec une fille de Pouffsouffle, celle ci lui expliquait les principale caractéristiques de ce qu'elles étudiaient en Botanique. Elles durent se séparer à l'intersection des deux salles. Elles se saluèrent de la main et partirent chacune de leurs cotés. Lucy aimait bien cette fille, elle l'aidait toujours quand elle le lui demandait. De plus elle était sympa et appréciée par tout le monde, pas comme son imbécile de frère. Elle marchait plutôt vite, elle avait besoin d'un bain. Elle s'imaginait la buée sur les vitres, l'odeur du savon dans tout la pièce … elle tapa dans quelque chose …. ou plutôt quelqu'un.

« Hé beh alors Potter, on rentre dans les gens maintenant ? »

Elle reconnue la voix de McBermitt. Elle recula d'un pas.

« Qu'est ce que tu veux ? »

« Moi ? Mais rien voyons. »

Il s'avançait au fur et à mesure qu'elle reculait.

« Alors comme ça tu te promène toute seule dans les couloirs. Mais où est ton escorte, Ma jolie ? Hein, où est ton imbécile de frère ? Et ses trois crouton d'amis ? »

Elle était contre le mur, et il était devant elle.

« Tu sais, c'était pas très gentil ce que ton frère m'a fait la dernière fois. »

Il lui caressait la joue.

« Ne ...ne me touche pas ! »

« Pourquoi ? Tu n'aime pas ça ? »

Elle cherchait sa baguette.

« Oh non, pas de baguette » lui dit-il en lui bloquant les bras.

Elle le voyait se rapprocher d'elle, de plus en plus, elle se débattait, tournait la tête de tout les cotés, mais ses lèvres arrivaient toujours, il ne restait plus que quelques centimètres …

Elle ne compris pas se c'était passé de suite. Elle était à la même place, sauf que McBermitt n'était plus là. Elle regarda autour d'elle et perçu la lumière d'une baguette. C'était Rémus, il tenait fermement le Serpentard contre le mur la baguette pointée vers son cou. Il semblait lui dire quelque chose, que Lucy ne put entendre. Et s'en qu'elle ne comprennent pourquoi, il le frappa furieusement. McBermitt partis en courant. Rémus se retourna vers elle. Il s'avança en la regardant d'un air inquiet.

« Ca va ? » Lui demanda-t-il.

Elle répondit en hochant de la tête. Il soupira en se laissant tomber contre le mur, elle fit pareil. « Tu l'a frappé … »

« Désolé que tu ai du voir ça. »

« Que faisait tu dans le couloir ? »

« Pourquoi tu ne m'a pas dit qu'il te harcelait toujours ? »

« Tu l'aurait dit à James ? »

« … Surement. »

« Voilà pourquoi . »

« Bordel Lucy ! »

Il avait frappé le sol. Elle le regardait, elle savait qu'il s'était fait mal. Mais quand elle avait essayé de prendre sa mains dans les seines, il l'avait repoussé.

« On s'inquiète tous pour toi ! Pourquoi tu nous le cache ? Qu'est ce que ça t'apporte, hein ? A part de te faire coincer comme ça dans les couloirs ! »

Elle le regardait s'énerver, se tenant toujours la main.

« Pourquoi est ce que tu n'admet pas que ce type est dangereux et beaucoup plus fort que toi, physiquement, et magiquement. »

Ils se regardaient dans les yeux, il s'était levé, emporté dans sa colère. Elle se leva à son tour, et fondit en larmes. Il l'a pris dans ses bras, tendrement. Une fois calmée elle se recula légèrement.

« Je suis désolé de mettre énervé contre toi. »

« C'est pas grave, comment va ta main ? »

Elle la pris dans ses mains et appuya pour voir si quelque chose était cassé, elle le sentit souffrir mais il semblait n'y avoir rien de grave.

« Aller viens, on rentre, lui dit-il en la prenant par la mains. »

Elle s'arrêta.

« S'il te plait, Rémus, ne dit rien à James. »

Il soupira de mécontentement et l'entraina vers la maison Gryffondor.


End file.
